gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Emma-Ken Relationship
The Emma-Ken Relationship, also known as Kenma or Panaka, was the one-sided (on Ken's side) relationship between Ken Tanaka and Emma Pillsbury. They decided that once they were married, they would not wear wedding rings, live in the same house, or tell anyone that they are married at all so as not to make Emma uncomfortable or publicize their relationship. However, Ken couldn't take Emma's infatuation with Will and called off the wedding. It's thought that the break up with Emma caused Ken to leave McKinley High due to some sort of nervous break-down at the beginning of season two. Ken was replaced in his position as football coach by Shannon Beiste. Overview Ken Tanaka had pursued Emma for a while. They eventually start dating when Emma decides she can't wait for Will because he has a wife and "child" on the way. In the episode Vitamin D, Ken proposes to her (on Terri Schuester's instructions because she also doesn't like Will and Emma's relationship), and she agrees as long as they don't move in together, don't see each other after school hours, don't tell anyone about the marriage, and don't wear wedding rings. In the episode Sectionals, Ken ends up dumping her and canceling the wedding because she moved their wedding back to take the Glee kids to sectionals for Will Schuester because he was ineligible to go. Episodes Pilot Emma and Ken's relationship first shows up in Pilot. At this point, Emma is obviously still infatuated with Will and hopeful for spending time with him, and so, brushes Ken off. She doesn't show up for a mixer Ken invited her to, gave her number to a fireman, rejects another date with him, and admits she has been making up excuses and doesn't want to go out with him. Showmance After seeing Will and Emma sharing a tender moment after hours after school hours where they almost kiss, Ken steps up to Emma and tells her that she should stop chasing after a married man. He tells her that he would be a great man for her and would take care of her and that in their small town she can't do any better than him. Emma is convinced by this and agrees to go out with him. Acafellas Ken joins the Acafellas, partly to try and impress Emma. Emma cheers for Ken after an Acafellas performance. Vitamin D Terri Schuester, who is Will's wife, begins to work as the school nurse, and Ken tells her about Will and Emma's mutual attraction. Already warned of this by Sue, Terri tells Ken to propose to Emma to prevent Will and Emma's relationship from going any further. He does, and Emma accepts his proposal under certain circumstances. Mash-Up Ken thinks Emma's song choice for their first dance is boring. He sees Emma fall on top of Will during her dance lesson with him and becomes jealous. He moves his football practice to conflict with Glee practice because of this, which causes a confrontation between Will and him. Will admits that he hasn't been intentionally encouraging Emma's feelings and that he'll stop, but Ken is still convinced that he'll always be a "consolation prize" to Will and keeps his practice time. Mattress Ken schedules their wedding on the day of Sectionals so that Emma can't attend Sectionals. He is worried and jealous about her relationship with Will. Sectionals Emma moves back their wedding a couple of hours to attend Sectionals as the sit-in director for Will. This makes Ken believe that she had chosen Will over him. Emma admits to Will that she didn't do it for the kids and she seems to understand why Ken left. Category:Relationships